


Frodo's Flower Crowns

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic!AU, Flower Crowns, M/M, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was tasked with watching Frodo for a few hours, while Bilbo was out doing some errands. This wasn't the first time he had been alone in watching over Frodo, but he still had that slight fear that somehow Frodo would manage to get himself killed. Maybe magically explode for no reason. Thorin snorts internally at the though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo's Flower Crowns

Thorin walks over to where Frodo is sitting in the grass, happily picking flowers.

"What do you have there, Frodo?"

Thorin was tasked with watching Frodo for a few hours, while Bilbo was out doing some errands. This wasn't the first time he had been alone in watching over Frodo, but he still had that slight fear that somehow Frodo would manage to get himself killed. Maybe magically explode for no reason. Thorin snorts internally at the though.

"Uncle Thorin, I'm making flower crowns!" Frodo exclaims happily. He holds up one crown, made up of flowers in different shades of blue. "This one's for you."

"Really?" Thorin asks. He smiles and kneels down so Frodo can set in on top of his head. "Thank you, it's very pretty."

Frodo giggles in response.

Thorin moves so he's sitting instead of kneeling, and then he adjusts the crown so it doesn't slip off. "Why don't we make one for your Uncle Bilbo?" Thorin suggests. "You make one for Bilbo, and I'll make one for you."

"Yeah! Ok." Frodo agrees, and they start twining flowers together. 

They work for a while, occasionally having to redo part when a flower stem breaks. 

Suddenly they hear Bilbo's voice call out. "Hey guys, I'm back! I brought Bofur with me, figured he could stay for dinner."

Thorin and Frodo look at each other for a moment before Frodo jumps up. He says hi to Bilbo, before grabbing Bofur by the hand. "You have to come make flower crowns with me!"

Bofur grins, and allows himself to be pulled over to Thorin, and the pile of flowers they had already collected. He catches sight of the rings of flowers sitting on Thorin's head, and raises an eyebrow, smirking. Thorin has what appears to be five or six flowers crowns, that he's wearing.

Thorin shrugs. "We've been at this for awhile. We were waiting for Bilbo to get home."

Frodo hands Thorin the crown he had made for Bilbo. "Here, you give Bilbo his crown."

Thorin agrees, and walks over to Bilbo, where he's standing a little ways away watching with amusement.

"You've got something in your hair, I'm not sure if you've realized." Bilbo greets him.

"Haha, hello to you too." Thorin says dryly. "Here, we made you one too."

Thorin sets the crown on Bilbo's head, and they both smile. 

Thorin looks over at Bofur and Frodo, and nods his head in their direction. "Poor Bofur. Frodo's not likely to let him go any time soon."

Bilbo smiles and shakes his head. "He wont mind, he loves kids."

"I don't know, if he wants to wear the flowers properly, he'll have to part with his hat for awhile."

Bilbo hums. "He'll live."

**Author's Note:**

> He doesn't play a large part in this, but Bofur is still my favorite Dwarf. Please tell me if you find any mistakes!


End file.
